marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thor (film)
Release Date Release Dates have been announced. Is it customary to only list the North American release in articles? Given that the North American release is a week later, I'd say that adding the initial release is appropriate. -- WarBlade 05:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Gods vs Aliens I've been hearing two things. One that the Asgardians are gods and then that there aliens. Also that there Science is Magic. Now the movie doesn't say either way but there, but at the very least the movie allueds to them being from another demension rather than another planet. The Asgardians themselves refer to Loki's powers as magic. I know the director said at one point that they weren't going to be gods, but that might of changed prior the final product. You can see this in other movies where the directors description isn't like the final product.--Croc117 06:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :The movie very clearly portrays them as another race of beings. This by definition is "alien". As for the notion of magic, the movie keeps it ambiguous. When I look at the movie, I see something I can call "fantastical science" that the mortals within the story might view as magic, but ultimately fits the description of science. -- WarBlade 06:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The asgardian openly call Loki's abilty's magic . The movie keeps both rather ambigous and here why I think. They didn't want to isolate the fan base but wanted the move to appeal to a larger audiance. The movie never says there aliens or gods, it just says there from another demension, the humans think that that it is a possiblity that they are advanced beings with but in film they never actully say one way or the other. But the asgardians straight out call at least some of there abiltys magic, and all the advertising is calling him a god. The after credit scene calls Asgard a nother demension, not another planet but it doesn't say what they really are.--Croc117 23:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You should look up the definition of "alien". A being from another dimension is an alien. Even a person travelling in a foreign country is legally recognised as an alien. Therefore the Asgardians on Earth, in Thor, are aliens. -- WarBlade 23:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I know what the definition of Alien is, that's not the point. Even in the cmoics there from another demension but there not considered aliens. But that's not the point you know what is generally ment by alien in film. The point is are they really "aliens" as in just a race of technologically advacned beings, or are they somthing more, being using powers other than science.--Croc117 23:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The the definition of "alien" is exactly the point. The word has been used. It is accurate to describe a being not from Earth travelling on Earth. As far as the comicbooks go, those Asgardians are considered to be aliens as well, despite you claiming that they're not. Irrespective of that, this article documents the movie only, and should not be adjusted to reflect the movie's comicbook origins over the movie itself. -- WarBlade 00:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) They are both gods and Aliens, it is stated in the movie that the vikings figured they were gods, thereby making them the gods of he Norse religion, they are aliens as they are not from earth, as for the magic they stated it rather simply that we call it science they call it magic, or something in those linesFaustfan 09:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sequel Will there be a sequel? --My Talk - Read It, Love It, Write It! 21:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *Most likely. Marvel has openly stated that a sequel is being worked on, but that any work on that sequel would occur after The Avengers. --Spencerz 22:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC)